pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas & Ferb: Avengers 2:Age of Ultron is a film directed by Joss Whedon and is a sequel to Phineas & Ferb'' Avengers.It was released on May 1, 2015 in North America, in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. It was confirmed by Joss Whedon that a story arc will focus on Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch.1 Bruce Banner and Tony Stark builds a global defence program named "Ultron", but Ultron plans to destroy the world Now, it's up to Avengers, Phineas, Ferb & the gang to stop Ultron! Episode Summary A year has passed since S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed with the reemerganceof the terrorist organization HYDRA. With S.H.I.E.L.D. no longer heading their operations, the Avengers reassemble for the first time in three years to track down and eliminate HYDRA cells themselves, using Tony Stark's resources to help. at Sokovia 2 avengers teams is fighting hydra at hydra reserch base from 2 ways the first attack by Phineas's gang Avengers attack at feild back side of HQ.the second Attack by Avengers lead by Steve Rogers attack at forest front side of HQ Their latest mission brings them to the location of the alien scepter that Loki utilized during the Chitauri Invasion; the Scepter is now is the possession of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, one of the notorious heads of HYDRA who has been using energy drawn from the alien weapon to power advanced weaponry, as well as attempting to empower living humans. A raid on Strucker's base in the Eastern European country of Sokovia commences, with the Avengers battling HYDRA forces to reclaim the scepter. During the battle, without Strucker's approval, two of his agents join the fray: Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, Sokovian twins who are the only humans to have survived exposure to the scepter's energy, and have gained supernatural powers as a result. Pietro can move at superhuman speeds, while Wanda possesses a powerful plethora of psionic powers. The twins are able to hold their own against the Avengers, but are unable to prevent the heroes from capturing Strucker. Ferb and Tony find the scepter, and Wanda attempts to stop them by using her powers to implant a vision into their mind. In their vision, Fletcher and Stark see their teammates dead while the Thanos launch an even larger Chitauri invasion on Earth. Upon seeing nightmare, Wanda suspiciously allows him and the Avengers to take the scepter away before fleeing with her brother. With Strucker's arrest, HYDRA has suffered a great blow and the organization is left in a state of discord. Returning to Avengers Towerwith the scepter,Tony Stark and Bruce Banner begin studying the weapon. Their research leads to the discovery of a net of neurons that, according to Stark, could be reconfigured into an artificial intelligence stored inside the scepter's gem. The two scientists extract it for use in Stark's secret peacekeeping program – "Ultron" – designed to allow the Iron Legion to operate independently and safeguard Earth under the direction of an advanced A.I. After three days, the project is seemingly met with little success. However, while 2 groups of Avengers throw a party to celebrate their recent victories at Avengers Tower, Ultron suddenly activates. Somehow already self-aware despite Stark's work having not made it that far ahead, Ultron immediately determines that the only way to save Earth is to eradicate humanity, which he deems as the prime factor in the planet's turmoils. J.A.R.V.I.S. attempts to stop Ultron, but the more powerful A.I. appears to destroy him and then takes control of the Iron Legion armors. After the Avengers have finished their party, the team, joined by Maria Hill, James Rhodes, and geneticist Helen Cho hold a small contest to see who can lift Mjolnir. Their contest is interrupted when Ultron suddenly directs the Iron Legion to attack them, and an intense battle ensues. During that battle, Ultron has a chance to kill Dr. Cho, but mysteriously spares her life. While most of the Iron Legion is destroyed by the Avengers, one drone manages to escape with the scepter and flews to the Sokovian HYDRA base, where Ultron uses the HYDRA technology stored there to begin construction of an army of robotic drones as well as his own mobile unit. That time War of Ultron is begining Ultron hacking all internet connection at Sokovia Ultron uses the resources in Strucker's Sokovia base to upgrade his rudimentary body and build an army of robot drones. After killing Strucker, he then meets and recruits the Maximoff twins, who hold Stark responsible for their parents' deaths due to weapons manufactured by his company.Back to Avengers After the battle, the team confronts Stark about his secrecy, while Ultron recruits the Maximoff twins, who have a vendetta against Stark because a Stark Industries bomb killed their parents; Wanda had willingly allowed Stark to make off with the scepter with hopes that his fear of letting the world die would lead to him constructing his own undoing, which in this case appears to be Ultron. After Ultron kills Strucker to lure the Avengers out, he and the twins travel to South Africa to acquire vibranium from arms dealer Ulysses Klaue. The Avengers try to stop them, but Wanda hypnotizes Thor, Black Widow and Captain America, giving them vivid hallucinations that render them invalid. She then hypnotizes Banner, turning him into the Hulk and sending him to attack Johannesburg. Iron Man decides to call in "Veronica" , which deploys the Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIV armor Stark needs to defeat the Hulk, but the destruction they cause starts a public backlash against the Avengers, who are forced to go into hiding. at same Avengers Phineas team is doing the secret project.they upgrade their skill then build alot of steel and vibranium synthetic-body at regeneration cradle that they re creat from helen cho they build for 100 bodies for the battle during the time Stacy Jenny Django and Monty have join the team and powered to become superheroes as Scarlet Witch,Wasp,Ant Man and Quicksilver at same Perry was had ordered by Nick Fury to return as captain platypus(super agent P) and join the team any way Back to main avengers The team takes refuge at Clint Barton's Homestead, where they meet his wife Laura and children Cooper and Lila. Having experienced apocalyptic visions in his hallucination, Thor leaves, traveling to the mystical "Water of Sights" to determine the meaning of his hallucination. Romanoff and Banner plan to run away and start a new life together when Ultron is defeated. Nick Fury arrives at the homestead and encourages the Avengers to form a plan to stop Ultron. Banner deduces that Ultron is planning to create another body made of synthetic tissue, using the "Cradle" device developed by Dr. Helen Cho.but don't know that avengers from phineas team is have 100 "Cradle" device.so Ultron, Pietro and Wanda go to Dr. Cho's laboratory in Seoul, South Korea, where Ultron reveals his plan to use the vibranium samples in conjunction with Cho's synthetic tissue generating Cradle device to create a more powerful body for himself, with the scepter's gem as its primary power source. To ensure her cooperation, Ultron take control of Cho's mind with the scepter. As Ultron transfers his consciousness into the synthetic body and Cho implants the gem into its forehead, Wanda curiously looks into Ultron's mind and discovers his plan to destroy humanity. Horrified, the twins turn against Ultron, who leaves the laboratory with the Cradle. Arriving in Seoul, Captain America,Spider-man,Black Widow and Hawkeye battle Ultron, who kidnaps Black Widow and derails a train to slow the Avengers down. The twins ,Spiderman and Captain America rescuing passengers from the train, while Hawkeye retrieves the Cradle and takes it back to Avengers Tower. At Stark Tower.Stark and Banner upload J.A.R.V.I.S. – which survived Ultron's earlier attack by escaping into the internet – into the synthetic body as an attempt to rectify their mistake with Ultron. Believing Stark is about to potentially create another Ultron, Captain America and the twins try to stop them, but Thor arrives and brings the body to life with lightning. The resulting being thankfully proves friendly. Thor explains that the scepter's gem is the Mind Stone – one of the six Infinity Stones, the most powerful objects in existence – which Thor saw in his hallucination, and its power could be advantageous against Ultron. The twins and the synthetic being, who is later given the name "Vision", ally themselves with the Avengers, who return to Sokovia to end Ultron's threat once and for all. Transcript Music ''Avengers: Age of Ultron (soundtrack) End Credits ultron had rebirth with damage body of ultron sentries after the last was destroy.and walk away in disappointed for his attempt to destroy the Earth again. last credit scene Thanos retrieves an Infinity Gauntlet saying "Fine, I'll do it myself." and then begins his hunt for the Infinity Stones. Gallery Running Gags * Ferb : Shit * Phineas : Language Memorable Quotes Background information Errors Continuity Allusions * ' Avengers 2:Age of Ultron : '''this film is made to crossover the main movie of marvel cinematic universe phase 2 * '''Iron Man : '''before battle of sokovia Ferb and Vanessa suit up their iron man armors it seemly looklike Tony Stark suit up the mk 3 iron man armor to fight the terorist in afghanistan * '''Phineas and Ferb : Mission Marvel :' it looklike the more sequal of the first time that phineas and friend met avengers (before cap) all phineas's friend becoming heroes member of avengers (Buford reject to use hero name bear boy to becoming Thor alongside Adyson they powering by Thor 's Mjolnir and Odinforce) Trivia * vision army are synthezoids create by Phineas 's gang to battle the ultron sentries the other synthezoids are created by Bruce Banner and Tony Stark * the ultron had rebirth with damage body of ultron sentries after the last was destroy(ultron didn't dead) * This movie other characters is come to help (spiderman,spider woman,Rescue,Deadpool,Agent13)while in main film is not appeared Cast Phineas and Ferb * Phineas Flynn(Captain America) * Ferb Fletcher(Iron Man) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro(Captain America) * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Rescue) * Baljeet Tjinder(Hulk) * Buford Van Stomm(Thor) * Candace Flynn(Spider Woman) * Ginger Hirano(She Hulk) * Adyson Sweetwater(Thor) * Gretchen(Black Widow) * Katie(The Beak) * Milly(The Beak) * Holly (Falcon) * Jeremy Johnson (Spiderman) * Monty Monogram (Quicksilver) * Irving Du Bois (Hawkeye) * Stacy Hirano (Scarlet Witch) * Francis Monogram * Carl Karl * Perry the Platypus(Captain Platypus) Avengers Main Characters * Tony Stark/Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Bruce Banner/Hulk * Steve Rogers/Captain America * Clint Barton/Hawkeye * Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow * James Rhodes/War Machine * Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch * Sam Wilson/Falcon * Wade Wilson/Deadpool * Peter Parker/Spider Man * Mary Jane Watson/Spider Woman * Pepper Potts/Rescue * Sharon Carter/Agent 13 * Vision/J.A.V.I.S * Virginia/F.R.I.D.A.Y * Vin/T.A.D.A.S.H.I. * Viv/K.A.R.E.N * Vision's army Villain * Mitch * Baron Wolfgang von Strucker * Ultron * Ultron sentries * Hydra * Thanos others * Dr.Hank pym * Dr.Doofenshmirtz * Bucky Barns * the watcher informant * Marty the rabbit boy and his musical blender Category:The New Adventures of Phineas & Ferb Category:Crossovers Category:International Crossovers